Devils in the Desserts
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The hunt is on folks! Syo is running all throughout the school in hopes of preventing another dessert disaster by the hands of Natsuki. It was mainly his fault Syo hated all holidays anyways, Easter and Christmas especially. There was no way to get a good sweet tooth if any treats he receives tastes like ash mixed with death.


Devils in the Desserts

 **Author Notes: Jeez it's been such a long time since I've done a Uta No Prince Sama story, and for once i'm not doing something actually canon. Lol no, this is being done for the Easter one shot week to celebrate -^_^-**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It's coming.

The darkness that surrounds all.

An evil that is vile towards humanity.

A taste and sight that is compared to ash.

Bleak, bland even, much like his soul after eating the abomination.

Sho no matter where he was...always found himself hating-no Despising holidays. Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's day...and now Easter. He hated them...and hated them for one reason only.

His psycho friend and his terrible baking skills. Oh how he remembers with a horrendous chill. He remembers how Ittoki Otoya had requested his friend to help bake. It had been for the most Nobelist of intentions.

The optimistic redhead had planned on cheering a certain ginger up. Nanami, a mutual acquaintance who had been going through a rough spot. The poor, unfortunate soul had no idea.

Syo had tried to warn him, he tried to protect him, but it was all in vain. When Natsuki, the villain of bakery goods finished with his charred cupcakes, imbued with ingredients such as fish guts, hot sauce and chocolate...well the foolish Ittoki had to be sacrificed.

And now...two months later, the devil has returned, with a passion blazing brighter than ever. With an armada of disgusting pastries he was coming straight for Syo, determined to stuff as much of his 'tasty' treats as possible.

 **"Dammit...why does Easter fall on a Sunday?!"** He had no classes to protect him, everyone had off. Some went off to visit family, but his were busy, on some vacation. And all of his friends have gone about their own business.

Not that he expected any less...Natsuki's reputation is well known throughout the school by this point. There was no way anyone would come to his aid, actually, no. There is one person who would.

Nanami, she of course would volunteer, she loved helping him and the others. That's what friends were for after all. However Syo refused to involve her. There was no way he could do it, not to her. So gritting his teeth he began walking around the academy.

He'd have to be absolutely stupid to try and stay hidden in his dorm. They Were roommates after all. So it currently leads to this, him running like a bat out of hell away from the glasses wearing fiend.

 **"Syo-Chan~ Come eat these chocolate eggs I made! It's Easter today so let's get everyone together and have a nice home cooked meal~"** It was Syo's worst nightmare, not only was Natsuki baking but cooking too!?

And to top it off with this menacing situation, Natsuki. The bastard planned on dragging not only him, but the rest of their friends. No matter what, he could NOT let that happen. Failure is not an option! **"Raahhhhhhh!"**

With all his might the short idol in the making turned around ready to pound on his insane rival. Only to midleap into open scenery. **"Wh-where'd he go?"** His heart was pounding as fear based adrenaline shot through his veins.

 **"Say 'ah~"** He was there, right behind him. Not only did the asshole scare the hell out of Syo, but it pissed him right off. **"Natsu-!"** It had been the opportunity the sadistic baker had been waiting for.

Syo did, without intention obey his request. And in midshout took a big ole bite of chocolate coated eggs, topped with chopped chives and slivers of anchovies. He couldn't take it, the fedora loving hero fell in one fatal gulp.

He didn't have a second to even take in the horrendous taste before passing out. **"Syo-Chan? What are you doing sleeping silly?"** It was a mercy killing. Though the sun was still brightening the deep blue skies, one star flew across the heavens.

* * *

The...end- **"Hold it hold it! Mako! This is NOT WHAT WE AGREED ON!"**

Oh...frick, hey Syo~ Wait-what do you mean agreed on? You said I could write a fanfic script for you and Natsuki to act out on for class. This is totally what we made a deal on. You become the main character for this fic to get some screen time. And I get a one shot for Easter -^_^- I don't see the problem~

 **"To hell you don't! Not only is this similar to your- what? First one shot for this series, but on top of that, you made a really short one shot that ends with me dying. AGAIN! "**

Yikes, the demon lord has awakened. I'm sooo scared( cue in sarcasm) **"Really Mako? The readers can obviously tell that you're being sarcastic you evil little shit."** Last I recall I am taller then you Mr. Five foot-three

 **"Gack!"** I'm older than you Mr. Fifteen upon debut. **"Ack!"** AND to top it all off...I rock the fedora better then you~ **"Grugh!"** And he is down folks. Well seeing how this is a supposedly unfavored ending for our foolish hero-let's continue...before my co-author or someone else tries to intervene~

* * *

Time had gone on, he wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious, but when he had awoke, he was aware of two things. His stomach felt as if there was a volcano was erupting inside of him. And his breath reeked!

 **"Oh good you're awake~"** Blinking, he found in his dorm, all of his friends, including.. **."Natsuki you bastard!"** Remembering the horrible trauma he had once more undergone thanks to his friend he pounces.

Only for Ren to intervene. Simply taking a vanilla flavored rabbit and stuffing it into his fellow blonde's mouth. At first he was shocked, unable to take in the sweet mellow flavoring melting in his mouth, healing the destruction placed on his taste buds.

But within a moment he settled. Eyeing the group warily, taking in the sight of what looked to be a rather pleasing presentation of Easter dinner. Doesn't look at all as if Natsuki had tainted the savory ham surrounded by freshly sliced pineapple and cherries.

Nor did it look like the mash potatoes resemble that of gray gruel. It was surprising, it should've been terrifying. But it was real, Natsuki didn't cook! **"Come closer to sit and eat. I'm sure you must be starving."**

Still hesitant, Syo approached, resembling that of a frightened rabbit. Taking a glance at Nanami, she was happily conversing with the others, taking nicely sliced bites of ham. With gaining courage, he makes a plate.

He had no clue who had actually prepared this, but he blessed them with every fiber of his being. Everything was cooked to perfection, tears even came to the short male's eyes as he devours his place.

It was going so perfectly, so...nicely, there should be holidays like this more often. That is until he heard a single clap. He paled seeing Natsuki's innocent(devilish) smile as he spoke to the table. **"Time for dessert~ I made my specialty."**

Before anyone could react, Syo was gone. Within a blink of an eye he disappeared, his empty plate, practically licked clean, was the only trace of his presence. Sad to say though...the others weren't as lucky.

Now the end~

 **Author Notes: Now it looks like Syo has successfully shut up, meaning he's either still passed out from the mental torture I dished out. God I seem to be really good at destroying people's ego. Or he's satisfied with the changes I've made to his script...Mehehe.**

 **Anyways Hope you guys like this, as always I appreciate all the support I get for the one shots and series I make. If you do like please feel free to fav/follow/review or check out the other holiday one shots I've made. Tchao for now!**


End file.
